The Earth Alchemist
by Cho Sapphire
Summary: Hey! My name is Joy Wilson. Well...to the military I'm known as the Earth Alchemist. Now, I wont share all my secrets to a bunch of strangers, but I trust you guys, especially Ed and Al. We share the same goals, but I have my own personal mission along the way. I can trust you guys not to tell the brothers, right? If you ready to see my life, I warn ya, its insane! AU. R&R please!
1. A Death in the Family

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood.**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

My name is Joy Wilson. Today is my Mama's birthday. Even though she hasn't been home since I was baby, I she'll come someday and celebrate with me and Papa. And that someday will be today! I just know it! That is why I'm going to make Mama the best birthday gift ever!

In the late afternoon in the open fields, I finish drawing a transmutation circle on the dirt. "Okay…" I mumbled to myself, "that should do it…" I place my hands lightly on the transmutation circle and concentrate. The circle starts to glow in a bright blue light with small sparks. A few seconds later, a two foot tall wooden statue appeared in place of the circle. It's wings are spread out as the statue holds a book in it's hands.

I happily grab the wooden statue and jump excitedly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I run up the grassy hill which held my small house on top. Quickly I open the door and rush into the house. "Papa!"

"In the kitchen, sweetheart!" I hear Papa call out. I run in the kitchen to see Papa cooking stew on the stove, "What is it, Joy?"

"Look what I did!" I show him the angel statue and he smiles warmly when he lays his eyes on it.

"It's beautiful," he said proudly, "how did you make this?"

"I used earth alchemy, Papa! Just like you! Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yes, little Joy. I'm pretty sure your mother will love it too." He pats my head softly.

I giggled with excitement. "I'll put this in my room. Okay?" I run out of the kitchen before I let Papa answer. I rush upstairs to my room and place the wooden angel statue on my nightstand. I take a minute and stare at my creation for a while.

_I really hope my Mama comes home this year… It would make me and Papa really happy…_

Papa… He's the greatest Papa in the whole world. He's also the best alchemist I've ever known as well. Papa can use earth alchemy like a pro! He's really strong and good-hearted too. Papa says I look and act exactly like Mama. I have long black hair with a silver streak, dark red eyes, and brown skin. Like Mama, only he says she has silver hair. Papa has the same traits, only he has brown eyes and has no hair. I don't really know much about her but all the stories Papa tells me of when she was here before I was born. All those stories Papa shares with me, I want to spend those good times with Mama…as a family.

"Joy! Dinner's ready!" Papa called out from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back as I rush downstairs to the small dining table. As I took my seat, Papa places a big bowl of beef stew, a small loaf of bread, and a glass of milk.

"Thank you, Papa!" I said happily.

"No problem, Joy" Papa laughed as he gave himself the same food he gave me.

As we eat dinner, I start our usual conversations. "Papa, do you think Mama will play with me when she comes home?"

"I'm sure she would enjoy that, Joy," Papa said reassuringly.

"And maybe we can probably visit one of the cities not far from here. Maybe South City?"

"Ha! Let's see how my work schedule is down at the train station, and I'll see what I can do."

"I can't wait to see her…"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Somebody is at the door…?" Papa asked himself, "who would come way out here?"

He's right to ask about that. We live long miles from South Hood. As far as I know, we don't know anybody from that town or at the train station.

"Do you think its Mama?" I asked excitedly.

"Just sit here and I'll go check."

I shrug then continue eating dinner until I hear more knocking from the front door.

"Darnell Wilson!" a man's voice boomed from outside, "we know you're here! Come out with your hands up! Now!"

_What's going on? What do they want with Papa?_

Suddenly, Papa rushes back into the kitchen and scoops me out of my chair with bread still in my mouth. He hastily runs upstairs into my room and places me on my bed.

"Papa, what's wrong?" I asked with a little fear in my voice.

"I need you to stay in here, lock your room up, and stay hidden!" he said sternly.

_Papa has never been stern like this before… _

"But Papa…"

"Just do as I said!" I shut my mouth and nod slowly. "Good… Now stay quiet and stay in your room until I come back, okay?" I nod again. "Good Joy…" I quickly kisses me on the cheek as he rushes out of my room and closes the door. I lock the as he told me and sit back on my bed and wait for Papa.

"Darnell Wilson! You are hereby under arrest for fraud and treason against Amestris. Surrender now or we will use force!" a man's voice boomed again.

"I'm not going anywhere with you guys!" Papa yelled, "I won't be your military dog anymore!"

"You don't have much of a choice, Earth Alchemist. You can come with us peacefully or die where you stand," another man's deep voice said calmly.

"I can fight you all by myself…"

Moments later, I hear guns firing, furniture breaking, people screaming, and feel the ground shaking frantically. The trembling ground nearly knocks over the wooden statue, but I swiftly catch it and hold it tightly as I run and hide in my closet. For what felt like hours, all the commotion slowly stopped. Then I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Please be Papa! Please be Papa! Please be Papa!_

Suddenly, I hear my door being kicked out off of the hinges and slamming to the ground.

"Search for anyone who could be a threat," another man's voice commanded.

_Please don't look I here…! Just go away…!_

I hear more footsteps wandering around my room. I can feel myself shaking inwardly in fear. I can't do anything because not only Papa told me to hide, but I have nothing in my closet that can protect me. All my papers, pens and paints are under my bed.

_What's gonna happen if they find me? Take me away from Papa? Take us away from our home? No! They can't do that! Mama isn't here yet! Besides, Papa hasn't done anything to anyone!_

"Check the closet," the same voice said.

_Oh no!_

I hear footsteps coming closer and closer to my hiding spot. I immediately close my eyes and start to panic as I hear the closet doors instantly opens. I slowly open my eyes and see two men in blue uniforms and pointing guns at me.

"Its just a kid…" one of the men said surprisingly.

"Wilson has a child? I can't believe it," a tall, blonde man said. They sigh as they put their guns down. The blonde man crouches down to my height and gives me a smile. "Hey little girl, I'm Major Armstrong. Do you mind coming with us?"

I shook my head no. "I'm supposed to wait here until Papa comes back… I'm not supposed to talk to strangers either…"

"Don't worry, young one! We're no strangers! We need you to talk to a very important person downstairs. Nothing else of the sort."

I look down and stand quietly, thinking of a way to get of here and find Papa. I know these guys did something to Papa. My gut feeling is never wrong! Suddenly, I thought of a great idea.

"May I get my doll?" I ask politely, "it's under my bed."

"Of course, child!" the man known as Armstrong said happily, "you're so adorable!"

I thank him and begin to look under my bed and find one of my small paint jars. I quickly paint a transmutation circle on the floor and quickly transmute two wooden pillars from my wooden floor, knocking the two men across the wall.

_Sorry!_

I grab the paint jar and run out of the room and head to the stairs where five more men stood upon.

"Get her!" one of the men yelled.

I quickly paint a transmutation circle and turn the stairs into a wooden slide. All of the men clumsily slip and slide down hard to the ground. I slide down and swiftly jump across the pile of men. I look around the small living room and the place is practically trashed. Some men seems to be lying unconscious on the floor. I ignore them as I peek through the kitchen door. I see a man lying on the ground…with blood pooling beneath him. I walk in slowly to take a better look. Then I take a look at the man's face horrified at who it is…

It's…It's…

"PAPA!"

I drop to my knees and shake Papa to wake up.

"Papa! Wake up! You can't be dead! You can't!"

_Why?! Why would someone do this to you?!_

"You must be his daughter," a familiar deep voice said from behind me. I turn behind and see a tan skinned man with an eye patch on his left eye. He wore the same blue uniform, but with a lot of ribbons on it. He held two swords on both sides. For some reason, he gives me a sympathetic smile. "No child should witness this…"

"You…!" I growled distraught, "You killed him! Didn't you?! Why?!"

"He committed a crime against Amestris and refused to face judgment. He decided to face the dire consequences." He extends his hands towards me. "Now… I will need you to come with me. I wouldn't want to leave a child out here all alone. Plus, I don't want more trouble than there is now."

"…Wrong answer."

Before he could ask what I meant, a wooden pillar shoots towards the cruel man, throwing him through the wall and lands outside. I secretly drew a transmutation circle with…Papa's blood. This gives me time to escape. Who knows what they'll do to me now…

_I'm sorry Papa… I wish I could've saved you…_

After one last look at Papa, I run out of the house. I don't know where I'm going…but I don't need to know. I just need a place to hide. Papa didn't die for me just to have me get hurt or taken by those guys.


	2. Orphan

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood.**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

After probably half an hour of endless running, I finally make it to South Hood and hide in a small alley. I breathlessly collapse and unable to move one inch from the ground. My feet are aching, my arms and legs are burning, and my mouth feels like its gone through a desert!

_Okay… I got away from those men without them seeing me. But what do I do now? It's only a matter of time before they come to this town. Rush Valley is only a short carriage ride away from here, but I don't even know where to go after that. I can't even remember how to get there! I never studied anything but alchemy, alkahestry, math, and how to cook beef stew! But NONE of that is gonna HELP me! _

Slowly, I feel tears threatening to burst out of my eyes as I start to get drowsy.

_I wanna go home… I want my Papa… I want my Mama…_

With that, sleep took over me…

* * *

When the sun came up, I was able to sneak in one of the empty carriages heading back to Rush Valley. After the bumpy carriage ride to the town, I snuck out and wandered around the new place. All around were many people with metal arms and legs. Homes, shops, and restaurants were around every corner of this place…

GROWL!

_And maybe I should get some food now…_

I look around and find a fruit stand across the street. Somehow, my mouth feels like drooling at the sight of it. But I don't care, I'm starving! I run across the street and head to the stand where I meet a man in an apron and metal arms.

"Hello, little girl!" the metal-armed man said, "what can I get for ya?"

I stare happily at all the food. "Can I have about ten apples and bananas, please?"

"Wow! You must love fruit." He puts all my requested fruits in a big bag and hands it to me.

"Thank you, sir!"

"No problem! That will be 20 cenz!"

_20 cenz?_

"You mean I have to pay for this?" I asked confused.

Surprisingly, he laughs and said, "Of course, silly!"

"But…I don't have any money…"

He stops his laughing and crosses his arms at me with a sigh. "Well I'm sorry kid, but that means I can't let you have the fruits."

"Oh… I'm sorry, sir…" I responded sadly as I give back the bag of fruits.

GROWL!

"Darn it, stomach…!" I mumbled frustratingly.

"You okay, kid?" the man asked concerned.

"Not really…"

GROWL!

"Ah man…" he sighed, "look, I'll give you at least five apples on me. Will that do?"

Before I could say anything, a voice ranged. "I'll pay for what she wants."

I turn around and find a woman in a white dress, whose carrying two small paper bags, with a stern look on her face. Behind her is a giant, scary looking man with a beard. I stare at her with wide eyes as she practically slams the money to the man's hand.

"Y-You would do that for me?" I stuttered.

She looks down at me and warmly smiles. "Of course I would. You're starving, aren't you?" I nodded. "After this, why don't you come to my house and play with some kids of mine. We're waiting on our train. Is that okay?"

"Uh…sure, ma'am…"

With that, the man gives me the bag of fruit and I immediately start chomping down. As I follow the woman, I only have one question in mind.

_Who is this lady?_

* * *

When we reach the train station entrance, I spot two blonde, golden eyed boys sitting on a bench.

"Boys! I'm back!" the lady called out.

The blonde boys look our way and grin happily. "Teacher!"

"Teacher?" I whispered to myself as I turn to her, "that's your name?"

"Oh no! I feel silly not telling you my name. My name is Izumi Curtis." Then she motions to the giant man behind her. "This handsome man behind me is my wonderful husband Sig."

"H-Hi, sir…" I greeted shyly to the man.

"Now let's meet those boys, shall we?"

Before I could answer, she practically drags me to them until I clumsily trip in front of them. I timidly take a look at the gold eyed boys as I get back on my feet.

"Hi! I'm Alphonse," one of the boys greeted to me, "but you can call me Al." He motions to the other boy next to him. "And this is my brother Edward."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Joy" I said with a shy smile as I turn to Edward, "you must be his younger brother, huh? Since you're a little smaller than him?"

"I'M HIS OLDER BROTHER, YOU IDIOT!" Edward practically freaked out, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL, LITTLE PIPSQUEEK, GIRL?!"

_What's this kid's problem?!_

"I DIDN'T SAY ANY OF THOSE THINGS, YOU IDIOT!" I shouted back, "BUT I PROBABLY SHOULD!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"QUIET!" Mrs. Curtis commanded, "that's enough from you, Edward! Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Teacher…" he said shakily.

Inwardly, I chuckled at his supposed fear of Mrs. Curtis. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder and notice its Mrs. Curtis'. "Joy, is it? May I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Do you mind telling me where your parents are?"

I fell silent as I stare down to the ground. Inwardly, I shake in the vivid memory last night. Just thinking about it makes it hard to stop the singe tear falling down my cheek.

"I don't wanna talk about…" I mumbled hoarsely, trying to sound nonchalant.

She's silent for a while until she finally spoke with a small smile. "How about you come with me and the rest of us to Dublith… Its up to you if you want to…"

"Wha…?"

_She's willing to help me…? She doesn't even know me and she's willing to help me? Maybe… Its best if I do go with her. She's really nice, well, to me at least. Besides, I can't risk those guys in the blue uniforms to find me…_

"Yes ma'am…"

"Good."

WHOO! WHOO!

"Looks like they fixed the train. Let's go, boys!"

With that, we get on the train and head to Dublith, where hopefully I'll find safety…


	3. Heavy Burdens

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the late update, I had the hugest writer's block, and I didn't have the inspiration to write! I really hope this doesn't happen again! Now, lets move on to the story!**

* * *

Once the train reached to Dublith, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis takes the boys and I to her home. She told us to wait in the living room until dinner is ready. I agreed and since then took a seat in one of their wooden chairs. I didn't bother to talk to the golden-haired brothers since I really have no idea what to talk about. Actually, this the first time I've ever seen real boys besides the ones in my story books. I don't even know how to act around boys! All I can do is just watch and listen to them silently as they talk among themselves about stuff back in their hometown.

"What do you think Teacher will teach us first, Ed?" Alphonse asked his brother eagerly.

"I don't know, but I bet it'll be really cool!" Ed said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I bet!"

"Excuse me…" I interrupted shyly, "can I ask you two something?"

The boys look at me confusingly before Alphonse responded, "sure, go ahead."

"What is Mrs. Curtis supposed to teach you guys anyway?"

"She's going to teach us alchemy!" Al said happily.

My eyes grew wide in surprise. "Alchemy…?" _They know alchemy?_

"Oh wait… Do you know what alchemy is?"

I jump out of my seat happily. "Of course! I can do alchemy!"

"Really?"

"Yeah right!" Edward laughed, "I bet you don't have a clue how to do it!"

"Let's go outside and I'll prove it!"

"Fine!"

I quickly thought of what to transmute as all three of us head outside to the front yard. While I'm drawing a transmutation circle on the ground, I ask Alphonse, "can you stand behind me for a minute?"

"Uh…sure," Alphonse replied as he walks behind me.

"Watch and learn, boys!" I place my hands on the transmutation circle and instantly the circle glows. In that instant, a hard wood cage appeared with Edward in it. I laugh loudly at the irritated look on Edward's face.

"Hey! Let me out!" Edward yelled.

"You said you and your brother are learning alchemy, right?" I giggled, "you can get out yourself!"

"C'mon, Joy," Alphonse chuckled, "let my brother out."

In a flash of light, Edward deconstructs the wooden bars in front of him and angrily walks towards me. "You'll pay for that…!"

Out of nowhere, a fist whacks him in the head. "I leave you three alone for one hour and you're already causing trouble!" Mrs. Curtis scolded.

Alphonse and I stand paralyzed with fear.

_This lady must have a no tolerance rule or something…!_

She sighed, "the three of you wash up. Dinner is ready."

"Yes, ma'am," the three of us said in unison.

* * *

I sit in the dinner table next to Alphonse as I quietly eat my food along with everyone else.

"Hey Teacher," Edward said, "so what's are first lesson going to be?"

"Yeah!" Alphonse said, "you haven't told us what training exercises you'll teach us."

"If you two don't shut up and eat your dinner, I'll send you back to Resembool!" Mrs. Curtis snapped.

"Yes Teacher…!" the brothers squeaked in unison.

_You would think they would know not to bother her too much…_

"Are you okay, Joy?" Alphonse asked.

_It's not like I can lie… _"Not really…" I responded quietly.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Joy?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"Not really… I'm sorry…"

"Its fine, Joy. But, may I ask you to stay here after dinner? I want to talk to you."

"Yes ma'am…"

_Why would she need to talk to me about? I've been with her since this morning. What if she asks me about my parents? Can I really tell her what happened to me and Papa? She's been really nice to me ever since she found me and bought me food. Plus, she even let me stay in her home for the night and she barely knows me. But what if she doesn't believe me? Then what?_

After dinner, Edward, Alphonse, and Mr. Curtis left the dinner table with their dishes to the kitchen. Its now me and Mrs. Curtis alone sitting across each other. After a long period of silence, until Mrs. Curtis finally broke it.

"Joy," she said, "I'm going to be completely honest with you. In exchange, I want you to be honest with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," I said timidly.

"Where are your parents?"

I stiffen at the question before I slowly answered, "…My Papa...he's…he's dead, ma'am…"

She closes her eyes for a while until she speaks again. "And your mother?"

"She's been gone ever since I was baby… I don't know where she is…" Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Do you have any other family members you know of?"

"No… As far as I know, Papa was my only family…" Slowly, anger starts to rise in me as tears freely wash down my cheeks. "Then he was taken from me…! Now he'll never get see Mama again! I won't ever see Mama and Papa again! Because I couldn't help him! I could've helped him! Now he's DEAD because of ME!"

"Joy, there was nothing you could do. Your father died to protect you." She said calmly.

"I COULD'VE SAVED HIM!"

"ENOUGH!"

I stiffen from her outburst and stay silent.

"…I'm sorry," I whispered sadly as I slowly wipe my tear soaked cheeks.

"Its fine… Have we calm down?" I faintly nodded. "Good. Now Joy, I'm going to help you."

"Wha…What?"

"I'm taking Ed and Al to a little island for training. You'll be going along with them."

_What is she talking about? Why am I going to training with them? I already know how to use alchemy? _"What exactly am I doing exactly?"

"You'll figure out in the once we get there."

Mrs. Curtis stands out of her chair and comes to my side. "Let's get you some rest."

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Please review! **


	4. Hope Revived

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

I slowly wake up in the guest room with sunlight peeking through the window. I tiredly get off of bed and walk out of the room I aimlessly walk down the hallway to find the kitchen. Mrs. Curtis told me, Edward, and Alphonse are leaving at 10 A.M sharp, so I better get ready before then.

"Brother, what do you think we should do once we bring Mom back?" a familiar voice whispered from another room. I turn to a door from my left and hear more whispering.

_Alphonse? _

"I'm not sure, Al," Edward said, "what do you think?"

_What are they talking about? 'Bring their mom back'? From what?_

"I just can't wait to see Mom's face again…" Al said.

_Wait… Is their Mom missing or something? What are they talking about?_

Unfortunately, I didn't notice the door opening until I fell in their room. Both boys look at me with shock. Blushing violently with embarrassment, I get to my feet and close the door behind me.

"I-I'm really, really sorry!" I stuttered shyly, "I was j-just trying to find the kitchen…! Then I overheard y-y-you guys…! T-T-Then…I couldn't help myself but listen…" I drop my head in shame. "I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay, Joy," Alphonse said calmly, "we were just talking about…uh…uh…"

"Just boy stuff!" Edward quickly intervened.

"But what about what Alphonse said about bringing your Mom back?" I asked confused, "is your mom missing too?"

Both of them drop their heads slowly with sad looks on their faces.

"Our Mom is dead," Edward said slowly.

_Dead…? Their Mom is dead? But…I don't understand how they can bring their Mom back. She's dead, right? Nobody can bring the dead back to life!_

"…I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"It's fine…" Alphonse said gloomily, but slowly smiles, "but she won't for long!"

"Huh?"

"Al!" Edward scolded, "she doesn't need to know!"

"She already overheard us, Ed," Alphonse said, "she going to find out somehow, so telling her now should be a lot easier."

"Please just tell me," I begged.

Edward stood silent for a few moments before he spoke. "We're going to bring our Mom back to life."

"H-How?!" I questioned hastily.

"With Human Transmutation," Alphonse said.

"'Human Transmutation'?"

"Its alchemy that brings people back to life! And once we finish our training with Teacher, we'll be able to bring Mom back!"

"Wow…"

_Human Transmutation? How come I never heard about that? Papa told me he taught me every kind of alchemy in the world in our study sessions. How come he never taught me Human alchemy? But besides that, if this alchemy is really true…then…then… I CAN BRING PAPA BACK TO LIFE! And if my Mama is somehow dead, I can bring her back to life too!_

"You can't tell anyone about this," Edward warned harshly.

I nodded feverishly. "Of course! I promise not to tell a soul! I'm a student too! That means your little secret is my secret now."

"Wait, your Teacher's student now?"

"Yep!"

"But how...?"

"Students!" Mrs. Curtis called out, "Breakfast is ready!"

I happily grab Edward and Alphonse hands and drag them out of their room. "Let's go!"

_I promise to bring you back Papa! I'll bring you back as soon as I can. Just you wait!_

* * *

After breakfast, Mrs. Curtis brings me, Edward and Alphonse to a huge lake surrounding a small island. Once our boat landed on shores the island, she commands us to get out of the boat. We did as she said and stand in front of her waiting for any further instructions.

"So what's our first lesson going to be Teacher?" Edward asked anxiously.

"You three will be surviving in Yock Island for one month," Mrs. Curtis explained, "none of you three will use any alchemy during your stay here."

"What?!" All three of us exclaimed.

_She can't be serious! _

"How are we supposed to survive out here by ourselves?" Alphonse questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to do that without any alchemy?" Edward asked warily.

"Not to be a downer," I intervened timidly, "but without any use of alchemy, we'll most likely die out here!"

"Enough!" Mrs. Curtis shouted strictly.

All three of us instantly shut our mouths frightfully.

"'One is All, and All is One'. You have one month to figure out what that means. If you three fail to do so, I will not train any of you." With that, she commands the oarsman to leave the island.

_This can't get any worse…_

"What are we gonna do?!" Edward panicked.

"We're doomed!" Alphonse screeched fearfully.

_This is going to be a long~ month…_

* * *

**AN: Please review and/or comment! :)**


	5. Taboo

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**AN:**** I am truly sorry for the VERY LATE update! With the school and homework/project work thrown at me, I barely had any time for my own free time to type. Now, I just want to go ahead and state that updates will be slow, but I will try my best to update as soon as I can.**

**Also… Happy Holidays!**

**Now… ON TO THE STORY!**

**[TRIUMPH MUSIC]**

* * *

_Four Months Later…_

* * *

After training with Mrs. Curtis and my friends Edward and Alphonse, I've been living with her and Mr. Curtis as their friend…and daughter. First, it was hard to believe they would take me in with only knowing me for a short time. But what Mrs. Curtis told me two months ago told me otherwise.

* * *

Tonight, the Elric brothers and I were having a celebration dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Curtis for our last day of training. Along with the boys, I happily ate as I thought excitedly as I dreamed of all the things I will be able to do when I bring my Papa back. Thanks to Mrs. Curtis' teachings, I'll be with my Papa once again.

_Don't worry Papa! In no time, I'm bringing you back to life!_

"Joy," Mrs. Curtis said.

I stop eating and give her my attention. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Well, for a while now, my husband and I have been thinking about something important. In which, includes you, Joy."

"Me?"

"What I'm trying to say is, would you like to stay here with us?"

The boys stop eating as they begin to listen to our talk. "You mean…for a little while longer? How long?"

"I mean as in you stay with me and my husband…as our child…"

I sat stiff as those words left her mouth.

_They want to be…my parents? But, I'm not even their daughter. Why would they want to keep me?_

"You want me to live here? As in, stay here like you two do?"

"Yes. We believe that it would be good for yourself to live under a roof in good care. We would like to take care of you as if you were our own."

_As if I was their own? They really want me here…_

"Do you wish to stay here with us? Become part of our family?"

_Woah… I mean… I didn't think she and her husband would actually want a kid? Me, of all people… But, what about my papa? I want to bring him back to life, but what happens when I do? I can't just leave them! Wait…! I got it! Papa and I can live here in Dublith! Maybe here with the Curtis' home! And if Mama's dead, I can resurrect her and we all can live here! We can be one big, happy family!_

"Yes, ma'am!" I replied happily.

Mrs. Curtis smiles warmly as she speaks. "That's wonderful, Joy."

All of the sudden, she starts spitting up blood. Again.

"AH! MRS. CURTIS!"

* * *

Now that I live here, I've actually done some things I normally done with Papa. Such as clean the dishes, help Mr. Curtis sweep the meat shop, and read new books in Mrs. Curtis' library. I made a habit of writing letters to the Elric brothers sometimes as well. I even have the chance to even to play with the kids who live near here. For the first time ever, I felt like I had a normal life again.

Although, I still have one goal in mind: bringing my papa back to life. Whenever I had the free time during the day and night, I would study and work on everything that is to know about Human Transmutation. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I strived for absolute perfection to avoid any mistakes that could happen during the Human Transmutation, including a Rebound.

But tonight, after two months of studying the science of the Transmutation, I will revive my Papa. I've put all the ingredients I've bought in secret in my wagon, which I hid in my room, and head to the shed in the backyard. Once inside, I immediately get started and carefully draw the Human Transmutation circle on the wooden floor. After about twenty minutes of detailed drawing, I begin to put all the measured ingredients for the adult human body in the center of the circle.

"Water: 35 liters. Ammonia: 4 liters. Carbon: 20kg. Lime: 1.5kg. Phosphorus: 800g. Salt: 250g. Saltpeter: 100g. Sulfur: 80g. Fluorine: 7.5g. Iron: 5g. Silicon: 3g. And 15 other elements in small quantities." I grab a small knife I took from the kitchen and press the blade against my finger, making a small cut. I put my cut finger above the pile of elements and watch as drops of my blood fall into it. "Lastly, blood from a human soul."

After bandaging my finger, I get on my knees in front of the transmutation circle.

"This is it…" I whispered to myself, "Papa… You'll get to live again… I'll get to hold you again."

Quickly, I put my hands together then place them on the transmutation circle. Slowly, blue lights begin to glow brightly upon the circle. I grin excitedly as I wait for Papa's return.

_Welcome back, Papa…!_

Suddenly, the blue light suddenly turns red and purple light along with black winds starts to twirl around the circle.

"What's going on?" I asked myself fearfully, "This isn't part of the transmutation…!"

Then, a giant eye appears in the circle along with long, black arms coming out of the circle.

"No! NO! It can't be a Rebound! It can't!"

All of a sudden, the black arms start to wrap around my arms, making them disappear!

Fear quickly rises within me. "No! Stop! STOP IT!"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I then hear a familiar voice outside the shed as everything begins to go dark. "Joy! STOP! JOY!"

_Mrs. Curtis…! I'm so sorry…! Papa… I'm dying! Papa, I'm so sorry!_

Then everything went black.

* * *

**AN: Thank you readers for being patient with me! R&amp;R please! :)**


	6. Lost Innocence

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**_Warning: blood_**

* * *

I groggily open my eyes and as I immediately notice I'm not at the shed anymore. Am I even still in in my world? Everything around is pure white, and I mean everything. The ground, the sky, everywhere I turn, its just a white, blanks space.

"Where am I…?" I asked myself, "I was transmuting my Papa at one moment, then something happened during the transmutation, now I'm here…" Slowly, a horrible thought came to mind. "Am I…d-dead?"

"Oh, no you're not…" a strange voice said behind me.

I turn around to see a shadow-like figure sitting in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly.

"Oh! I'm many things!" The figure said in a strangely happy tone, "I go by many names. I am the world. I am the universe. I am God. I am one. I am all. Most importantly…" The figure points at me. "…I am you."

_What is this thing's deal? What is, whatever he or she, talking about?_

I gasp frightfully as, out of nowhere, two giant, stone doors with markings related to alchemy on them appears in front of me. Slowly, the doors begin to open, along with nothing but darkness inside. After the doors are finally wide open, a giant eye pops out inside the darkness!

"What is that?" I yelled frightfully.

Soon after, shadow-like arms shoot out of the shadows and grabs me, dragging me inside the dark, freakish place! I try digging my nails to the cold ground and screaming for help, but that barely even slows me down!

"You have committed the taboo of alchemy," the shadow figure said, "Now…I shall show you…the Truth…"

Once dragged inside the darkness, instantly, numerous images spiral around me as I'm dragged to God knows where. As I watched these images, some sort of knowledge is spilling into my mind in unrealistic speed, it hurts! No matter how much I beg and yell for this…madness to stop, it cease to end! Soon after, my body starts to disappear before my eyes!

_Please…! Make it stop! This wasn't supposed to happen! It wasn't supposed to be this way!_

Suddenly, a male figure appears in the middle of the vortex of images.

_Who's that…? He looks like… Wait! Papa?!_

"Papa!" I cried out, "Papa! Help me!" Slowly, he gets farther and farther away from me as I reach out to him desperately. "PAPA!"

Instantly, I return back to the colorless space again. No images. No shadows. No Papa. I look behind me and see the doors closed shut. Its as if nothing has happened. Suddenly, the shadow figure returns.

"So how was it," the shadow asked.

I begin to speak slowly. "It was like…all of the knowledge in the world was implanted into my brain all at once…" I look back at the stone doors with a hopeful smile. "But with this knowledge, I can actually bring Papa back! Maybe even save Edward and Alphonse the trouble of risking the mistake I made!"

"I'm afraid you cannot do that, young alchemist…" the dark figure said as it stood and begins to walk towards me.

I look at the shadow confused. "Why not?"

Slowly, the dark figure's arms start to form into…my arms?!

"Remember these?" it said waving them at me mockingly, "Equivalent exchange, right?"

* * *

In a flash, I find myself back in the shed. As I look around, I feel like my entire body burning up and stinging in hot pain. Instantly, I limply fall into the ground in a wet puddle.

_What's wrong with me?_

I try to get on my feet, but I strangely notice I can't move my upper limbs. I look down to my torso, and what I saw made my skin instantly pales.

My arms are gone. MY ARMS ARE GONE!

_No…! NO! THIS CANT BE!_

CRASH!

I look up and see Mr. and Mrs. Curtis barging into the shed in panic. The moment they looked at me, their faces pale like ghosts as they see my upper body caked in my own blood.

"Bring a car around!" Mrs. Curtis shouted. "Hurry!"

"Right!" Mr. Curtis answered as he rushed outside.

Mrs. Curtis rushes to me as she carefully holds my lower back and head. I look at her with fear-filled eyes as I spoke to her. "…P-Papa… I-Is he alive?"

I shakily look at the center of the transmutation as the smoke slowly fades. I can see a large form laying on the ground.

"Papa?"

As the smoke finally fades, my heart dropped at the sight. It wasn't him…! Some THING laid in the circle! IT WASN'T EVEN HUMAN!

Slowly, tears begin to spill out of my eyes. "N-No… No…!"

"Joy, look away," Mrs. Curtis said shakily as she rushes me out of the shed, "Don't look, Joy…"

_I failed! Everything I've done was in VAIN! I lost my Mama! I lost my home! I've lost my Papa! Worse… I've hurt Mrs. Curtis with my damn mistake! I'VE FAILED MYSELF!_

I let out a horrid scream before passing out.

* * *

**AU: Man...this is one of the darkest things I've wrote. Don't worry, guys! Tings will get better soon! Just about one or two chapters, and things will get better for Joy! Review please! :)**


	7. Second Chances

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood!**

* * *

**AU: I. AM. SO. SORRY! I got so caught with school and my other fanfics, I've completely lost inspiration on this fanfic! But, now that summer is here, I have more time with to update more. I hope you guys forgive me with this update…even though this update wont be a really happy one…! But don't worry, things will get better in time!**

**Now…on to the story!**

**[TRIUMPH MUSIC]**

* * *

I snap my eyes and gasp erratically, feeling my throat drier than a hot desert. Soon enough, I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders and a familiar voice ring in my ears.

"…Joy…!" the voice said with worry, "Calm down! It's me! Izumi!"

I freeze as my vision clears up. Finally, I see Mrs. Curtis staring down to me with concern written on her face.

"Thank goodness you're awake…" Mrs. Curtis sighed.

I groan. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. You've been out for nearly a month."

My eyes widen in shock. _A month?! Why am I even here…?!_

I suddenly feel a burning pain on my shoulders. Then the moment I take a glance at my shoulders, my heart drops. My arms… My arms are gone…! My entire torso is covered in bandages!

Instantly, all the memories of _that_ _night_ flashes before my eyes. All the chaos… All the blood… All of it…and it's my fault… I caused not only my arms… But probably the love and respect of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis…

I've failed myself…

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as tears start to pour out of my eyes, despite my attempts to hold them in. "I'm so sorry… I b-broke the one m-m-main rule of all a-alchemy in your own home…! I know you c-c-could never forgive me…! But…! I'm s-s-sorry…!"

I finally break down crying my eyes out. I know Mrs. Curtis could never forgive me! She'll probably kick me out the moment I'm out of this hospital…!

Once again I suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around me in a warm embrace. I slightly open my eyes and tilt my head and see…Mrs. Curtis?

"I know how you feel, Joy… The grief… The fear… The regret…" She said softly, "You know why?" I shook my head. She let go of me and places her hand on her stomach. "I did the same taboo as well years ago… I tried to bring my infant son back to life. In result, I lost some of my internal organs…"

I stare at her speechless. I always thought she had some kind of disease. But to think her condition is due to the taboo… I wouldn't think she could ever do such a thing…

"I don't hate you, Joy… No matter how much you may think it. I will never hate you…"

Once again, I find myself speechless. _I committed the greatest taboo of alchemy, probably the worst thing anyone in existence could ever do…! But Mrs. Curtis doesn't hate me or anything…! She's been like a mother to me ever since she took me in. How could I deserve such a kind woman in my life? _

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mrs. Curtis and I turn to the door, watching a man in a familiar blue uniform walk in.

_Oh no…! They found me!_

"Mrs. Izumi Curtis, right?" the raven-haired man asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Curtis responded with a frown, "Can I help you?"

"No ma'am. I am Colonel Roy Mustang. I would like to speak to Joy Curtis alone."

_Joy Curtis? Mrs. Curtis changed my name too?_

"I'm not leaving my daughter alone with you. Whatever you got to say to her, you can say it in front of me."

The man sighs. "Fine." He turns to me. "Joy Curtis. About a week ago, two friends of yours informed me of you and your plans to perform Human Transmutation."

My heart drops knowing what he's indicating. "Are Ed and Al…?"

"They're alive… But they've succumbed into the same condition as your own…"

I drop my head in pity. _Edward… Alphonse…_

"They wanted me to stop you from performing the Human Transmutation. But when I searched the shed in your home, I realized I came too late…"

Silence takes over the room, and I welcome it. I hoped to stop Ed and Al from ending up…like me…

Colonel Mustang keeps his stern look as he asks me a question. "How old are you?"

"I-I'm ten…"

"Hmph… A ten year old girl performed a Human Transmutation and survived… Do you know how lucky you are?" I shake my head. "Every alchemist who has attempted such a thing has died."

"Where are you going with this, Colonel?" Mrs. Curtis questioned harshly.

He replies without as much as a twitch. "I'm offering an opportunity to restore your daughter's body back to normal. At least…as normal as possible…"

"What?" I questioned, "How?"

"Have you ever heard of automail?"

I raise an eyebrow. "You mean the metal prosthetic limbs? Yeah."

"What do you say I pay your way into getting yourself automail arms?"

I slowly turn to Mrs. Curtis. "Mrs. Curtis?"

She glares at Colonel Mustang. "You want something from her. What is it?"

"I'll cut right to the chase. I believe Joy would make an excellent addition to the military as a State Alchemist. I can already tell she can perform high ranks of alchemy. Am I wrong?"

I gulped. "No, sir… B-But I don't want to be in military!"

"I'm not forcing you. I'm merely suggesting it." He comes to my bedside and drops a bag on my lap. "Here."

I stare at the bag confused. "What's this?"

"Cenz. Consider it a get well gift. This should be more enough to pay for the automail."

I stare at the bag full of money with awe. _I don't get it. He offers me a place in the military. Then gives me money for automail. Is he bribing me? No, he said he wasn't going to force me. Gah! Those military jerks are the reason why my Papa is dead! Why should I even trust them?!_

"I should be on my way," Colonel Mustang said calmly, "If you ever want to become a State Alchemist, meet me at East City. Farewell Joy."

With that, he leaves without another word. Once again, a deep silence fills the air. If I were to drop a pin, I would here it loud and clear.

"What do you think, Joy?" Mrs. Curtis asked softly.

"Well, I definitely don't want to join the military! But…" I look at the bag of money. "I want to be able to hold things again… With this money, I'll be able to do that…"

She sighs. "I hate getting handouts from anyone. Especially if its from the military. But if this money means you'll have arms again… I'll do anything for you…"

She stands up and comes to my bedside. "You should rest, Joy. You've been through a lot for one day."

"Yeah…" I whispered.

Mrs. Curtis smiles warmly. "See you tomorrow, Joy."

Once she leaves, I rest my eyes with a final thought. _How will my life go from here?_

* * *

**AN:** ** Please review!**


	8. A New Person

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

WHOO! WHOO!

"Looks like I'm here," I said to myself.

I grab my brown satchel and leave the train. After leaving the train station, I finally enter the seemingly abandoned mining town.

"So this is Youswell," I said to myself, "I thought it would be busier than this. Its like a ghost town here."

Suddenly, I get whacked in the head and fall flat on my face.

"OW!" I exclaimed as I slowly rise to my feet and rub the back of my head, "What's the big deal?"

"Oops! Sorry ma'am!" A young boy's voice apologized.

I look down and see a young boy holding a long piece of wood on top of his shoulder.

"Ugh…That's okay…" I said harrowingly, "Is there a place I can stay for tonight?"

"Sure do!" The young boy exclaimed excitedly, "My family owns a local inn! It might not be much, but it's better than sleeping in the cold, right?"

"Right. Can you take me there?"

"Sure thing. But I have to warn ya! The price won't be cheap."

I chuckle a little. "Don't worry, kid. I think I'll be fine."

"By the way, I'm Kyle!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Joy."

* * *

**Later that night…**

* * *

"What?!" I exclaimed, "100,000 cenz?! Are you crazy?!"

The boy's father laughs whole heartedly. "Sorry, kid! This is the finest, and only, inn in this town! I just have to milk you dry of your worth, missy."

I slowly go through my pants' pocket and take out my wallet, looking into it with my dismay.

_Damn it…! I didn't think I would need so much money! I don't have enough for one night! How am I going to pay…?! Wait a minute!_

"How about I work my stay here?" I suggested, "You need anything fixed in here? I can fix it!"

"How do you plan to do that?" the father asked.

"Just set anything you need fixed on a table. You'll see!"

With that, a miner places his pickaxe broken in two on a table.

"Okay!" I said with a grin as I put my hands together. "Watch this!"

As soon as I place my hands on the broken pickaxe, I transmuted the tool and easily fixed it. This brings many of the other miners to pure amazement and applaud me.

"Thanks miss!" the miner said as he picked up his tool.

For a while, I fixed numerous amount of peoples' broken things. From a broken vase, to various broken mining tools. Soon enough, I finish in no sweat.

"Wow! You're an awesome alchemist! How old are you?" Kyle said in amazement.

"Thank you!" I replied proudly, "I'm actually only fourteen."

"That's amazing for such a young age," The father commented.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, two men in blue military uniforms barge in. Behind them is another man in same uniform with familiar pennants on his military uniform.

"Oh great…him again…" One miner groaned.

"What does this bastard want now?" Another miner grumbled.

I turn to Kyle's father. "What's going on?"

"Lieutenant Yoki and his thugs," he explained coldly, "They've been running this town dry for years. Those selfish bastards been putting high taxes on us and expects us to pay them. But with the low wages we have, it's impossible to pay them."

"'Be thou for the people', they say," Kyle mocked harshly, "Yeah right…"

I take a look at the lieutenant. The man in the middle had a weird mustache and not much black hair on his balding head. He seems harmless if he were in a fight. That probably explains him bringing along his men.

"I've came here to collect my tax money, mongrel," the man said, "As well as this filthy town's debt as well."

"You know we can't afford the taxes in our conditions, Lieutenant Yoki," the father said bitterly.

"Hmph! That's because that's how much your worth!"

Instantly, many miners started to rouse up angrily. But to their surprise, I walk to the military men with a blank stare.

"Excuse me, sir," I said politely to the lieutenant, "But don't you think you're being a little harsh on these people. I can tell they're good, hard working individuals. Insulting them isn't the way to support them."

"You have no business with me, young lady," Yoki replied harshly.

"Oh really?"

"Especially in those garments of yours. Not a civil girl, are you?"

My eye twitches a little at his comment. I'm wearing a blue crop top, a black, long sleeved crop jacket, black gloves, a brown leather utility belt, black shorts, and black boots. My clothes are made for any kind of combat!

"Look! I think you should rethink what you're doing…"

He grins mockingly. "Why? If I may ask, child…"

I take my pocket watch and hold it up so he and his men can see. "My name is Joy Curtis. I am a State Alchemist."

Yep… Four years … Four years have passed since my life turned upside down. Four years since I've went through hell.

But throughout those years, I have grown stronger. Smarter. More skilled. Most of all, I became a State Alchemist.

Mainly known as…the Earth Alchemist…

Which means I'm currently Amestris' military dog.

Do I let that name get the better of me? Ha! Fat chance! I could care less what the military believe what they stand for! I have my own goals at hand.

In an instant, Lieutenant Yoki starts to act polite and humble. "So you're the famous Joy Curtis! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I was wondering when I would have the pleasure to meet you in person!"

"Yes…" I said unconvinced, "I come here to inspect this town of its progress. But by the look of things, it seems you're not doing a good job…"

"Oh no! Miss Curtis!" Yoki exclaimed as he rushes towards me, "Please! Let me take you to my wonderful abode! You must be tired from spending time with these ruffians… I mean gentlemen!"

I cock an eyebrow. _That's convincing..._

"Go ahead! You selfish bastards!" I heard one man yell from behind me, knowing it was towards me.

"We don't want you military jerks here!" The young boy yelled bitterly.

Soon enough, all the men start to yell bitter comments at me and the rest of the soldiers.

Lieutenant Yoki scoffs as he turns to his men. "Handle them."

Before they could move, I loudly interrupt. "That won't be necessary, Yoki. I accept your offer."

* * *

Inside Yoki's well designed quarters, we sit and eat in opposite ends of the long table within the fancy dining hall. The food is, as expected, elegant with taste. Over all, this treatment I'm receiving is…appreciative… However, I find it quite questionable why this man doesn't have the time to share this kind of kindness to the people he is in charge of.

"I hope my hospitality is to your liking," Lieutenant Yoki said.

I stop my eating and raise my head. "I do appreciate the hospitality, Lieutenant."

"I'm so glad…!"

"However, I'm not pleased with the poor conditions of this town and it's people. Would you care to explain?"

He gulps nervously. "Well…! I have trouble collecting taxes from those unappreciative people down there. They are so brutish, I have no choice but to be hard on them."

"You mean they refuse to pay from what they earned. Disproportion of equivalent exchange. Am I right? "

"Yes! I knew you would understand! This is probably why you're such a respected state alchemist."

"You can't live in a world without the practice of equivalent exchange. Its just how the nature of the world works."

"Exactly! Speaking of which…"

He snaps his fingers, resulting in one of his men coming to me and placing a small bag in front of me. I look inside and see gold coins. Slowly, I close it and calmly look back at Yoki.

"Is this some kind of bribe, Lieutenant?" I questioned.

He smiles calmly. "No! No! Such an ugly word! I prefer to call it… equivalent exchange… So about that inspection…"

"Hmm… Okay, I get what you're saying… What do you want?"

He widens his eyes in shock. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Just tell me." I said with a smirk, "You want a good inspection, right? I give you something you want, and you give me something I want. Equivalent exchange, right?" I can tell by his shocked expression that he's totally speechless right now. "How about I make this easier for you. What would you say if I could give you gold?"

"G-GOLD?! REAL GOLD?!"

"Yep! But…! How would you get that?"

I chuckled. "I'm a state alchemist after all! In trade for what you want, you give me what I want! Whatever you give me will be free of charge. The gold will be just a little thank you gift."

"Then by all means, what would you want?!"

I put on a huge grin on my face. _What an idiot._

* * *

**Early Morning**

* * *

With a big grin on my face, I callously walk into the inn. Inside I find the Kyle, his father, and many miners staring at me with shock and anger written in their faces.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully, "I hope you're ready for great news!"

"What could you possibly want now?" The father growled, "I already told that bastard before, we don't have the money to pay these stupid taxes!"

"Now! Now! That's no way to speak to the new owner of your little town."

"What?!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Yep!" I pull out a document out of my satchel. "This is the deed to the town of Youswell. From this day forward, I'm in charge of this town and, specifically, the taxes you and the citizens of this town struggle with. Now I must inform you, this wonderful deed here has to be worth a lot due to the golden stamp upon it. Its practically worth more than all of your workers have ever worked for. Am I right?"

"You jerk!" The young boy exclaimed angrily, "You military jerks just love making us miserable, don't you?"

I succeed in keeping my grin plastered on my face. "Not exactly… Now, here's my problem… As a State Alchemist, I cant just stay here and keep an eye on this town. I'm way too busy with my duties and I have to leave for Central City soon. So I definitely need someone to watch this town for me while I'm gone. But who, I wonder?"

I walk towards the father. "Someone who knows this mining town like the back of their hand. Someone who knows these people like their own family."

To their shock, I drop the deed on the father's lap and smile warmly.

"Someone who definitely love this town and the people who live in it…"

The father shakily holds the deed in his hands before looking at me. "You're giving this to me? But…why?"

"Well for one reason… You see, this deed alone can give you enough money to give this town a fresh new start. Over 200,000 cenz worth to be exact."

"W-What?! 200,000 cenz!" the young boy exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yep! Now my reason is…" I chuckle before answering, "...I want to stay a night in this wonderful inn of yours. Deal?"

"Deal!"

We both shake hands as the men cheer happily. However, I hear a vehicle outside.

_Now to tie some loose ends…_

I walk outside to find Yoki and two of his men holding armfuls of rocks.

"Curtis!" Yoki exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this? All of the gold you gave me has turned into stone!"

"Gold?" I asked confusingly, "I don't recall giving you any gold."

"What are you talking about? You gave me gold for the deed!"

"No. You gave me the deed free of charge, as stated in the documents. I would never give you anything of the sort, especially gold."

He fumes angrily. "Liar! You wont get away with this! Men! Get her!"

Both men charge towards me. With a grin on my face I put my hands together and casually place them on the ground in a bright blue glow. The moment the light dims out, Lieutenant Yoki and his men freeze frightfully where they stand as they stare through the stone cages their in.

"You should really think first before attacking a State Alchemist, Yoki. Especially me," I said with a smirk as I turn around towards the people, "Military police will come within two days to pick up Yoki for his crimes against you all and the state. I hope this also earns me a stay at the inn."

In response, everyone cheers in celebration as a few men pick me up and carry me into the inn. Throughout the entire night, we talked and joked about as if there was no tomorrow.

_Be thou for the people... A very hypocritical statement... But I can make it true for those who needs the help myself..._

* * *

**AU:**** Yay~! Another chapter done! I hope you guys like this! Until next time! ;)**


End file.
